Lost in the Twilight World
by E-SQUARED101
Summary: When Erin and friends get sucked into the Twilight world, what will happen? WIll they ever get back? But what really matters is the fact the volturi found out about them.
1. Meetings and Greetings vampires

Me: I do not own Twilight, sadly, Stephanie Meyer does, and I'm sure she put some kind of Drug in there to make everyone Addi

**Me: I do not own Twilight, sadly, Stephanie Meyer does, and I'm sure she put some kind of Drug in there to make everyone Addicted.**

**Nat: Yes, Erin….It's called Edward Cullen.**

**Me: Oh, right. I know that. Anyway. ENJOY THE STORY!**

"It's on! It's on!" Nathalie yelled so everyone that was in the house could hear.

"Nathalie, Calm down, It's just a movie." Jon said sitting on the couch Next to me.

Nathalie was sitting on the floor starring at the Television like it was the best thing in the world.

"Shhh!" She hissed back at us. I looked at her with a raised eye brow. A trailer started for the twilight movie!

"OHMYGOD!" I screamed. I jumped off the couch and sat down beside Nathalie. When "Edward" showed up on the screen we both squealed happily. I could tell everyone in the room was looking at us like freaks. Nathalie And I both sighed in unison.

"I wish I was in Twilight." We said in unison after we sighed. The screen started to go all wacko.

"What's going on?" Jared asked starring at the screen.

'What did you do Erin?" Sean asked. I turned my head to glare at him.

'Why do you think I did anything." I asked angrily.

'Because you always have something to do with everything." Morgen said grinning.

"I wouldn't be talking Morgen." Jon said to her. She made a 'humph' sound and stopped talking. I stopped glaring once I heard a scream. I turned back around to see Nathalie being half sucked into the T.V screen.

"Holy Crap Nat!" I screamed as I grabbed her hand and tried to pull her out.

"Guys, A little help would be nice!" I snapped struggling to pull Nathalie out.

Everyone Jumped up at once to grab on to me or Nathalie.

'On the count of three!" I said gripping Nathalie hands tighter.

"One. Two. Three!" We all pulled at the same time but nothing happened.

"Nathalie, How the frig did you get stuck anyway?" Jared asked pulling on her arm.

'I was curious so I…poked it." Nathalie said innocently. Everyone groaned. That's when suddenly I was being dragged towards Nathalie.

'Ahh!" I screamed trying to pull back but not letting Nathalie go. What ever was pulling her was to strong for any of us. Everyone was sucked in.

"Nice going Nat." Sean said standing up in the pitch black room.

"Where are we?" Morgen asked looking around.

"My T.V?" It sounded like a question.

"No really Erin?" Jared asked sarcastically. I shrugged and walked forward.

"There must be some way out of he-" I was cut off by my own screaming. I was falling. Falling into blackness.

"Erin!" Nathalie screamed after me. I could hear her footsteps getting closer to the hole as I got farther away.

I shut my eyes tightly as I waited for my death to come. For some odd reason. I didn't hit anything hard that I expected to hit. I hit something soft and fluffy. I opened one eye slowly afraid of what I might see. I looked around me and there were the people I imagined as I read my favorite book. It was…The Cullen's.

My other eye shot opened immediately as they widened in shock.

"But…How? You? Huh? What? Fictional. Movie. Cullen's…VAMPIRES!" I yelled pointing a accusing finger at them.

They all looked at me like I was stupid.

I heard Nathalie's scream, then Jon's, then Morgen's, Then Sean's and then Jared's. Nathalie landed on top of me and I gasped at lose of breath.

After the pile of people were safely on top me killing me to death I used the last breath of air I had to get them off.

"Cant. BREATH!" I gasped again. It sounded like a whisper. They all jumped off at once and starred at me.

"Are you okay?" Nathalie asked starring me with concern.

"just peachy…but, if you turn around you'll die so I suggest you don-" to late, she turned around a screamed with delight.

"CULLENS!" She yelled! She jumped up and down twice then jumped forward to glomp the first person she could. Lucky for Nat, it was Jasper. He fell back in surprise.

"Uh, Nat, I tell you this because I care." I walked over and pulled her off Jasper, " You need some help!" I said in to her ear making her jerk back.

She look at the ground as she faced Jasper. "Sorry." She said blushing from embarrassment.


	2. Prove it! You bet i will!

Nat: SCEOND PART

**Nat: SCEOND PART!!**

**Me: Fo sho! **

**Nat: Yea, no…never say that again in your life.**

**Me: sigh fine.**

**Nat: NO ONE other then Stephanie Meyer owns twilight. Sadly.**

**Me: On with the story.**

Jasper stood up and smiled. "It's okay….I guess." He mumbled the last part.

I looked at everyone in the room. Every Cullen didn't looked to surprised we just fell from there ceiling. Probably because they're mythical creatures and some one falling from their ceiling wouldn't surprise them.

"Oh, Um. I'm Erin, That's Nathalie." I pointed to the blushing maniac standing by Jon. "Jon," I continued pointing down the line of people. " Morgen, Sean and Jared." I finished putting my arm down at my side.

"It's A pleasure." Carlisle said. "This is my family-"

"We know!" Nathalie and I said it al excited and everyone else groaned it.

"Uh…how?" Edward asked.

Me and Nathalie, once again, Gasped in unison.

"How can you not know!" Nathalie asked in horror.

"Yea, I thought you could read minds!" I said mocking Nathalie's horror struck face.

"Yea but….WAIT! How did you know that?" Edward asked confused.

"Well…You guys have your one series of books," I started.

"And it's gunna be made into a movie, " Nathalie continued.

"AND we were watching the trailer for it and then me and Nathalie both made a wish at the exact same time and, "

"That's how we got here." Nathalie Finished.

All the Cullen's kept there composed faces but you could tell they were holding back their confusion. Emmet was the first to break the silence. He Burst out with a roar of laughter. That's when Rosalie joined him (SHOCKER!), then Jasper and then Edward.

"No, were serious." I said with a serious tone and a serious face.

They all stopped and starred at me.

"You've got to be kidding." Rosalie said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yea, that can't happen." Emmet said.

'And neither can Vampires and Werewolves be real but you don't see me complaining." I shot back at them smirking.

They both glared at me.

I looked at Carlisle. " Do you have anything we can eat?" I asked smiling sweetly at him.

"Uh, yea…Alice, could you get them something to eat please." Carlisle asked her.

Alice sighed. "Fine." And she danced all the way to the kitchen.

Emmet took a step closer to me. " If you think you Know our names then prove it." He grinned.

I smiled at him. "Gladly." I said I turned towards Nathalie and nodded.

We both took a deep breath and I started.

"Edward," I pointed to him and Nathalie said another name a second after.

"Rosalie," She pointed as well.

"Alice,"

"Emmet,"

"Jasper,"

"Carlisle,

'Esme." I said bringing my hand down so I could cross my arms across my chest, ' Did we miss anyone?' I asked.

Nathalie gasped, " We forgot Bella!" She stated looking around the room for her.

Everyone was frozen. I felt this over powering urge to poke one of them. Nathalie must of thought the same thing but she couldn't control it, she poke Rosalie's cheek.

She growled and Nathalie and Nat jumped back behind me to hide.

"Calm down Rose." Everyone turned to face the door to see Bella with Rennesme.

"Nessie!" Nathalie and I both ran over to where Bella stood with Rennesme by her side.

"She look's exactly how I pictured it!" Nathalie said clapping her hands together in joy.

I bent down so I was the same height as Rennesme.

"Hi Rennesme." I said smiling at her. She smiled Shyly and put her hand to my cheek.

She showed me every Cullen that was here and then a question mark of the group of people standing by the couch.

Her hands dropped and I smiled.

"Nessie, I'm Erin. This is My friend Nathalie," I stood up and Walked over to Jared.

"This is Jared," I stepped over to Sean. "Sean," Then Morgen, "Morgen and Finally Jon, "and this is Jon." I walked back over to Nessie and Smiled. "Okay?" She smiled happily and nodded.


	3. Thinking of home

Me: Sup Homie G's

**Me: Sup Homie G's!?**

**Nat: Could you not act like a wangster.**

**Me: But, they keep rockin' everyone stockin's!**

**Nat:…Where did you come up with that?**

**Me: I made it up!grining**

**Nat: Yea, okay, NO freakin' way do we own Twilight.**

**Me:crysWHY!**

"Aww!" Nat and I squealed. "She's so cute!" We both jumped up and down.

I looked over at everyone, as in the real world crew. They were all sleeping on the couch uncomfortably.

"Hmm, what are we going to do about that mess?" I asked tapping my chin. Nat shrugged.

"We could bring them upstairs to my old room sense I don't use it anymore." Edward suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." I said. I snapped my fingers and Emmett and Jasper were standing before be, hands to there forehead saluting me. "Bring these monkeys to Edward's room." I pointed to my friends. The two nodded and threw one over each of their shoulders and darted up the stairs. They were back in seconds.

"Now, I'm off." Nathalie said walking to the stairs.

"I'll show you to the room." Alice said. She was standing beside Nat in the same second.

"No, no. I know my way around." She said waving Alice off. She looked confused.

"How could you not see us coming Alice?" I asked suspiciously. She should have been able to see us coming.

"I dunno. Maybe it's because you come from…'reality'." She said making air quotes around reality.

"Some psychic you are." I mumbled under my breath. I could feel two glares on me. Alice and Jaspers. Everyone else was trying to smother their laughter.

I grinned. " I guess I'll catch you later guys. And thanks for letting us stay here." I said running off to the stairs.

I made it to Edwards room soon after. Everyone was separated. Sean and Jon were on the leather sofa and Jared was laying on the floor with a pillow. Nat and morgen were laying on the bed. Nat wasn't asleep yet.

I walked over to the bed and laid down across the bottom at Her and Morgen's feet.

"It feels weird being here." Nat said out of the blue as she starred at the ceiling.

"Yea it does." I said laying on my side facing away from her.

"Jared, Sean, Emmett and Jasper would get along great." Nat said with a chuckle.

I giggled." They sure would." I frowned. "I wonder what everyone's thinking right now back home."

"Yea. And how were going to get back." Nathalie sighed.

That's a good question. How were we going to get back home? And when exactly will we? I don't feel like living here for the rest of my life. I know, living with Cullen's sounds like fun until you think about your real family.

I slowly drifted off into sleep with thoughts running threw my head. It was going to be one long, frustrating night.


	4. bater up! It's Baseball time!

Several days have passed sensed our arrival at the Cullen's

Several days have passed sensed our arrival at the Cullen's…'House'. Me and Nat were sitting on the couch watching Emmett, jasper, Jared and Sean. They were coming up with some sort of prank and occasionally would glance at different people in the room, excluding Rose, Alice, Carlisle and Esme.

"They seem to be getting along very well." Nat commented still starring at them.

"Yea, but Rosalie's getting a little irritable." I looked over at Rose starring out the window angrily.

Nat giggled.

Alice came flying through the door grinning widely. " Who wants to play baseball?' she asked now standing in the middle of the living room.

Nat and I Stood up, practically violently towards the couch, and jumped up and down in excitement. "We do! We do!"

"Uh, sure?" Jared said a little confused over our excitement.

"Jared, silly, you can't play!" I said smiling.

"Says who?" He asked frowning.

"Says, it's a vampire game only." Nat stepped up smirking.

"Sense when does regular baseball turn into only vampire baseball?" Sean asked.

"Sense, their all faster, stronger and better looking then you." I said crossing my arms at them.

They both huffed and walked away. Nat and I smirked at each other.

"Shot gun!" I called and ran to Emmett's jeep.

"batter up!" Nat said knowing they could hear perfectly.

Emmett stepped up to the plate.

It was Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme against Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper.. Nessie was standing by My friends and I waiting patiently for the game to end. Of Course team EDAJ was winning, because they just rock. But only my one run. This was the last inning and Emmet was the last batter. This was his chance to bring Carlisle and Rosalie home.

"Hey Batter, Batter, Batter, Batter, Batter!" I yelled at Emmett. He rolled his eyes.

"Hey! Interference, players only!" he yelled at me.

"Fans can't yell? Sense when?" I teased.

"Sense your distracting me." He yelled back.

"That's the point Emmy!" I smirked.

He groaned and went back to concentrating on the ball.

Alice pitched so fast, like usual, that none of us humans could see it. We heard a loud Crack and a four blurs run. Edward ran after the ball that went into the woods and the three other vampires making there way, slowly for Edward, Home.

"Out!" Nat yelled once she saw Edward holding up the baseball in his right hand.

Everyone burst out into cheers. Except Emmett, who you could hear over everyone, cursing.

That's when Alice stopped abruptly and starred into space. Edward stopped where he was and jasper was hovering over Alice in the same second.

"Alice…what's wrong?" I asked once I was standing by her.

Edward was by Bella with Nessie in her arms. "The Volturi." He said in a low growl.

Nat and I looked at each other in horror."No." he said in unison. That's when I realized, there's only one other reason the Volturi would be coming back here after they first met Nessie, the only thing that changed was us, the humans.


	5. Home is where the Volturi is

Me: Thanks Everyone for The Reviews and adding This Story to Story Alert

**Me: Thanks Everyone for The Reviews and adding This Story to Story Alert! Y'all Rock!**

**Nat: Are you trying to act country now?**

**Me: what a ya Talkin' 'bout Nat?**

**Nat:Rolls eyes Just get on with it.**

**Me: Bold Lettering Rocks my Sox Off!...just thought I'd point that out. A WAY WE GO!**

Morgen, Jon, Sean and Jared all looked confused. " Who's the Volturi?" they asked in unison. If I wasn't scared out of my mind about the Volturi actually coming here, I would find that creepy.

"Well they act like the Vampire counsel but they're actually the vampire mafia." I stated.

'And they're coming here because…?" Jared asked.

"Because were here and were not sepost to know that vampires exist, got that?" Nathalie asked angrily. She gets like that when she's freaking out to much.

"Okay everyone, calm down, I'm sure they wont try anything while we have Bella here." Carlisle said trying to calm everyone down.

"But, there's no point in tiring Bella to protect us when we don't even live here." I said calming myself down a tiny bit.

"Yea, but, it's not fair that it's our fault you could die." Alice sadly looked up form her vision.

"Yea, but we could just get back home, maybe by watching T.V again?" Nat suggested, slightly better.

"We could always try." I looked back at my friends who were looking at us like freaks, as if it could get any freakier with the vampire mafia after us.

"Sounds like a plan, let's get going now, there's no time to waste." Jasper said grabbing Alice's arm and Running off to the woods.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road." I said plopping down on the white couch. Nathalie was on my right and Morgen on my left. Jared and Sean were on the floor and Jon was beside Nathalie.

The movie, which ever one Emmett picked out, which couldn't be good, was in the DVD player and the commercials began. Apparently the Twilight commercial was on the movie and that's all we needed.

"Here it is." Nat whispered.

We closed our eyes and at the exact same time we wished, " I Wish we could go back home." We quietly said.

When I opened my eyes, to our luck, the vortex thing Nathalie poked before was swirling on the screen.

"Yes!" We all said excitedly. Jared and Sean Jumped towards the T.V in a rush. Following them was Morgen and Jon.

Nathalie and I went last but before we went we turned to the vampire family.

"Thanks guys, for letting us stay here." I said quietly.

"Yea, you've been a real help." Nathalie smiled at them.

They were all smiling back.

"I've always wanted to watch vampire baseball." I said trying to lighten the mood. They laughed slightly and said good-bye as we stepped into the T.V.

It's been a while sense our encounter with the Cullen's and we practically forgot about it. Which was weird for me and Nat, we never forgot anything about twilight. It was winter and we were at school. Outside hanging around as snow flakes fell around us, we were sitting on the stairs talking about the upcoming test.

"I'm so failing this." Sarah said Sadly.

I looked at her in shock. "I can't believe you actually said that, are you high or something!? Sarah, the straight I student, Sarah, Is saying she's gunna fail a Science test, Has the world gone Mad?" I said jokingly in mock horror.

She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"If anyone around here's going to fail it's going to be m-" I stopped. I was starring at the most beautiful cars I never thought I'd see in my life again. A silver Volvo, yellow Porsche and a black Mercedes.

"Cullen." Was the only word that I could say and that was the only word that would make Nathalie stop what she was doing and look around. Her eyes locked on the three cars also.

"Uh, Guy's, we'll talk to you later." I said grabbing Nathalie Arm and pulling her off to the cars.

Once we were there I put my face to the darkly tinted window of Alice's Porsche after wiping the snow off. I knocked on the glass. "Alice? You in there?" I asked squinting.

I heard a car door open to the left and looked up at it. Carlisle was standing there with the door opened. "She went to the office to find you and Nathalie." Carlisle said.

"Oh." Nathalie said under her breath.

"We came here for a reason." Carlisle started.

:And that reason would be…?" I asked raising an I brow at him.

"The Volturi came _here_.."


	6. The begining of the end for me

Me: OMG

**Me: OMG! Did you READ that last chapter Nat?**

**Nat: Yes, Yes I did. NOW HURRY SO I DON'T HAVE TO WAIT ANY LONGER!**

**Me: SHeesh, calm yourself girl, I'm typing as fast as I can.**

**Nat: No your not! You talking to me!**

**Me: Sorry!! Please don't eat me!**

"But, they, how, can, you, what, wait, Volturi, here, with, humans, and, what, huh, Bad, not good, must, get away…" I was hyperventilating by the time I managed the actually saying two words that make sense together.

"Breathe Erin!" Nathalie commended.

I gasped once before going back to my normal breathing.

"We can't let them near anyone. They could kill them so easily." I said looking at the ground.

"That's why were getting out of here." Carlisle said.

I felt my hair swish with the non existent wind. I looked to my right and Alice was standing there starring at me with Jasper behind her.

"Get in." Alice demanded opening the back door for Nathalie and I.

We got in a buckled up, aware of The Cullen's Driving. "Where are we going?" I asked looking at Alice curiously.

"Your house. Were going home." Alice said speeding off in the direction of my house.

"We can't just leave! Everyone here will be in danger of a vampire mafia!" I said urgently.

"We have to, were hoping the Volturi will follow our scent and yours." Alice said driving down my street.

"Yea, but what if they don't." I whispered.

Alice was silent. "I don't know." She mumbled confused.

--

"Okay, everyone ready?" I asked turning on the T.V.

"yes." They all said in unison.

We were watching a documentary about the greenness of Forks.

"I Wish we were in Forks." I mumbled. I opened one eye to see if it worked. Nothing.

"It. Didn't. Work." Nathalie said.

"try again." Carlisle said.

"I wish we were in Forks." I said once again opening only one eye to see if it worked. Still Nothing.

"This can't be good." I said starring at the screen.

Alice suddenly stared blankly forward. Everyone knew what that meant.

Edward was frozen in concentration. "There coming…for…Erin?" He asked now starring at me confused.

"Why?" Jasper asked.

I shot him one of those, "are you freakin' serious dude?' faces. "How should I know?" I asked him.

Jasper shrugged and turned his concentration on Alice.

"Anything Else Ali?" He asked.

"No. There's nothing else." She frowned.

"Well at least we know what they want." Bella commented glancing at me form the corner of her eye.

"But _Why_ would they want…her?" Rosalie asked.

I glared at her. "What's _that_ sepost to mean?" I asked still glaring.

'Well there's plenty of other _good _reasons on why they would be coming here." She shot back.

I snorted, "Let me guess, your one of those "good" reasons?" I asked sarcastically.

Rosalie growled and turned away. She stomped out the door.

"I'll, just, um, go. See what, Rose is up to! Yea that's it!" Emmett stammered. He grinned and walked out the door after Rosalie.

I rolled my eyes. "Well it's getting late, Nat, you should be getting home." I said locking my hands behind my head.

"We'll take her home." Edward said grabbing Bella's arm and Nathalie's.

"Okay." Bella said. They headed for the door.

"see you tomorrow Nat." I waved bye.

"Well I guess you guys can hang out where ever you fel like it, I'm going to bed." I said walking up the stairs.

"Okay," Alice said.

"Goodnight." The remaining vampire's said in unison.

I walked into y room and looked at the window. It was the starting of a storm. "Snow day." I whispered to myself with a smile forgetting the fact the vampire mafia was out to get me. I pulled on my pajama pants and a tank top and slid into bed. I closed my eyes and drifted into a deep sleep/


	7. Betraying a friend

Me: YAY

**Me: YAY!! SNOW DAY!**

**Nat: That Rhymes!!**

**Me: ZOMG NO WAY!**

**Nat: ANYHOO! To the story!!**

**Me: Aye Captain!**

I woke up in the morning to Alice's voice. "Erin. Erin. Erin wake up!" She hit me in the shoulder, hard if I may add.

"Oww!"I said sitting up quickly banging my head on the shelf over my bed. "Oww!" I said again holding my head.

"Sorry, but you sleep like the dead!" Alice said.

"My bad?" I said it like a question. "Wait, where's my mom and dad?" I asked her.

"Oh, they already left for work, someone needs to plow around town." She smiled.

"Wait, it's a snow day?" I asked.

"Yup. That means no school!" She smiled even more now.

"Yes!" I said jumping out of bed happily.

"Now, Breakfast is down stairs and were going hunting so we'll catch up with you later." Alice danced her way out of the room.

"Wow, I never thought it looked like that." I said starring after her dance.

I was eating my French toast when the phone rang. I groaned

" Nathalie, Why so early." I whined in to the receiver.

Nathalie was serious on the other end. 'Erin, I need you to come to the park, it's urgent!"

"Um, okay, what's wrong Nat?" I asked worriedly

"I need to talk to you. Now meet me there." And with that, she hung up.

I was so worried I left my breakfast on the table and ran to the back porch.

I threw on my Ugg boots and my black winter plaid jacket. I grabbed my red scarf, hat and matching mittens and ran out the door.

Lucky for me the park was only three blocks away but I would probably be an icicle by the time I got there, but at this point, I could care less, Nathalie sounded traumatized on the phone about something she wanted to tell me.

I made it to the park not long after the phone call but I couldn't see anything sense the snow was swirling around so hard to make everything foggy.

"What could be so important that she had to bring me all the way out here to tell me?" I asked. My teeth began to shatter. I wrapped my arms around myself hopping to get warmer, no luck.

"Nat! Nathalie!" I called out trying to find her. I saw a shadow figure threw the mini blizzard. I ran towards it, well, i tried to run in the knee deep snow.

"Nat?" I asked once I started getting in to a more detailed view of the figure. I could see more then one.

Oh no. This isn't good. I knew exactly who was there.

"Nathalie how could you!" I yelled at her sobbing figure.

"I'm..sorry." she cried.


	8. My savior, My Angel

Nat: I thought you were BFF's with Jane…

**Nat: I thought you were BFF's with Jane…**

**Me: I AM, it's a story remember?**

**Nat: Well if I'm your friend sop threatening to send them after me!**

**Me: 'Points to last chapter' you betrayed me, that's why there after you in reality.**

**Nat: But you MADE me the traitor in this story!!**

**Me: 'Shrugs' whatever. On with the story.**

I was starring face to face with Aro now and I could feel Jane's glare on me.

"Aro." I greeted him with narrowed eyes.

"Erin, it's great to see you!" he said all cheerily.

"Okay, lets quit the chit chat and get to the point, why are we here?" I asked. I was now oblivious to the mini blizzard turning into and actually blizzard.

"I'm freezing my butt off here so let's get on with it." I said still glaring at him.

"Well you see, we could use someone like you. You have this, u, power, yea power, that we would like to be part of our….coven." Aro stepped forward and I stepped back in reflex.

"Yea, well I don't want to be part of your…"coven"" I said making air quotes.

" I don't think there's much choice Erin." Aro said. I knew exactly what he meant, how could I win against a group of vampires, especially the vampire mafia, there's no chance.

"Well in that case, I'll be off." I turned to leave but bumped into some kind of cold stone, Demetri. I fell backwards landing in the snow with a grunt.

"Oh, good morning Demetri, how's life?" I asked then winced, bad choice of words.

He was smirking down at me before I asked how life was going, then he frowned.

"Would you like to rephrase that?" he asked glaring at me.

"Uh," I thought about for the second, I was gonna die anyway so what's the point, " No." I smiled up at him.

He was about to pounce at me when Aro spoke up. "Erin, I'm sure you'll join us if someone's life's on the line." He glance at Jane who grinned at him the shot her stare towards Nathalie. Jane smirked at her work as Nathalie was on the ground crying out loudly in pain.

"Stop!" I yelled , jumping up and running over to Nathalie. I was standing between Nathalie and Jane's evil stare when I started to feel a burning pain in my body. "GAH!" I yelled out falling to the ground.

The pain suddenly ended and the burning was gone and I felt like nothing had happened.

I looked up to see Bella stand beside Nathalie and I concentrating on her shield. "Thanks, Bella." I said looking up at her.

Bella smiled slightly, "Anytime."

I was now aware of the Cullen's standing all around me. I sighed in relief. I felt safer now, like I actually had a chance.

"Ah! My good friend Carlisle!" Aro said ever so happily, I mean, what's with this guy?

"Aro, it's a pleasure to see you again." Carlisle nodded in Aro's direction as he said his name.

:Not really." I mumbled under my breath. But apparently, vampire's have better hearing then I ever thought, I felt the glare's of the V.M on me. (Vampire Mafia).

"It might be best not to taunt the vampire's Erin." Nathalie said grinning a little. I smiled at her comment.

"Maybe."

"I'd appreciate if you guy's wouldn't hunt in my town." I never heard this voice before in my life.

I turned towards the velvety sound and there stood the most gorgeous green eyed creature I've ever seen, and Edward was pretty high up there and this one was WAY better then him.

"I thought vampire's had gold or red eyes." I said still starring at this vampire that looked so human.

He shrugged. "depends on what you eat." He smiled at me. I thought I could die right there on the spot.

Aro looked at this vampire. 'And who might you be?" he asked raising an eye brow.

"I'm Seth Foxter and I'd appreciate it if you didn't hunt in my town, as I said before." He glance down at me and Nathalie.

"Oh, we weren't hunting, we were having a Vampire to Human civilized chat." Aro grinned.

"Yea, oh so civilized Aro." I sarcastically replied.

Jane glared at me and Aro completely ignored it.

"Yea, I'm sure." Seth rolled his eyes.

Demetri snarled loudly. "You can't talk to us like that!" he growled before lunging at Seth.

I couldn't see what happened but some how Demetri was on the ground twitching and Seth was dusting his hands off.

"Now that he's out of the way. If you could just leave these ladies alone that would be lovely." Seth walked forward towards Aro. Jane stepped in his way.

Bella shield Seth from Jane's power before she could do anything. "Thanks." He said smiling at Bella. She nodded.

"Let's go everyone, it seems now isn't a good time to be here." Aro said waving for his…minions to follow.


End file.
